


In which Andy is a Faun, and I poorly planned this.

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy (Music Video)
Genre: Faun - Freeform, Faun! Andy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is a Faun in a hateful world, but maybe, just maybe, he can find a way to live in a world that he's been denied his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Andy is a Faun, and I poorly planned this.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the early stages, but I haven't posted in a while, so here's Chapter One. I'm not sure when I'll update again, as I have another multi-chapter project in the works right now, but we'll see. This chapter is kinda short, but here it is. Enjoy!

Faun.  
They're just like people, really. I mean, if you go beneath the surface, they look just like you and I.   
But they aren't treated like we are. They're treated like animals. Their appearance may be 90% human, but the 10% animal is something that people can't seem to look past. They cling to it and use it as an excuse to drive the subspecies into near extinction.   
There are some faun that are brave enough to try to live as humans, make friends, or even fall in love. Some succeed, some do not. Which brings us to the beginning of or story.

Andrew Hurley looked into the cracked mirror in the abandoned log cabin he lived in. His long wavy hair did a decent job of hiding the awkward ears that jutted out of either side of his face, and his tattooed body covered the fawn spots that should have faded with age, but somehow still managed to discolor his skin.  
The one thing Andy couldn't normally hide were the antlers that protruded from the very top of his head. Lucky for him, he had just shed them to grow new ones a week ago or so.   
He ran a hand through his hair and cringed at the ears that poked through. He thought about how he used to love them. As a child, he would dangle from his Papa's antlers and talk about how he couldn't wait to have a pair of his own. Ironic that he had grown to want anything but.   
Andy felt a twinge in his gut at the thought of his Papa and Mama, who were shot by hunters and used as meat. The though of eating another living being disgusted Andy. He didn't understand why someone would take away a little boy's family just because they got a little hungry. 

Andy wandered across the house, and shivered as a cool March wind blew through the drafty cabin. He tore himself away from the mirror, and pulled a thick brown sweater over his head. He smiled despite himself, pleased by his almost human appearance.  
He slipped out of his "house", looking around, and pushing his glasses up his nose. If anyone had seen him leave, it would completely blow his cover.  
Andy went around the back of his house and opened the long metal box there. He pulled out a brought orange vest and a hunting rifle, his excuse for being in the woods, putting on the vest and clutching the rifle in his left hand.   
He was ready to go, finally.


End file.
